


I Do NOT Fancy Anyone!

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "Well," I looked up and found eye contact with his hazel eyes, "I'm kind of well, in love with you. Being in love is very different from the insignificant word 'fancy', don't you think?" L/J!





	I Do NOT Fancy Anyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


It was a horribly warm autumn day, so the Hogwarts students were all surrounded by the cool lake on the castle grounds. Ranging from all years, everyone just wanted to feel the small, refreshing breeze that drifted over the water, hoping to catch some of the autumn wind.

Lily Evans and her best friend Marlene McKinnon were two of those students who found the perfect spot under the shady willow tree close to the shore of the lake. Lying there relaxing, enjoying the Saturday freedom of no tests and homework to study or quickly complete in a rush, seeing as they had the whole  
day to do it tomorrow. (Much to Lily and Marlene’s dismay.)

Of course, I wasn’t doing much relaxing, I was to busy thinking. Thinking of what, you ask? Or maybe whom? My traitor of a mind was thinking of a particular boy. I mean, every teenager girl ends up thinking, and maybe drooling, over a certain someone. But, I didn’t want this boy in my head! My head went against me, me, Lily Evans, said owner of my mind and thoughts. I gave a deep, frustrated sigh, my own thoughts angering me.

Marlene, who was resting against the willow trunk, chuckled, “Thinking about him again, huh Lily?”

I glared. How did she know?

“I am not thinking about any boy, especially the one you’re thinking that I’m thinking about,” I retorted. Ha, the mastermind Lily yet again found a way out of Marlene’s questions, I deserve a prize really. I practically do  
it everyday.

Marlene smirked at me. “So, you are thinking of a boy! Not very clever today, are we, Lily?” she taunted.

I stuck my tongue out and narrowed my bright green eyes at her. “I don’t even fancy anyone,” I lied.

“Right, Lily, you of all people doesn’t fancy a single soul. There’s no point in denying it.”

“Marlene McKinnon! I, Lily Marie Evans, do not fancy anyone!” I bellowed, my red hair ablaze. There had to be steam coming out of my ears, just like in those Muggle cartoons I used to watch when I was younger.

I glanced around us. People we staring at me, shocked and curious looks on their faces.

“Bugger off!” I yelled to my fellow students. I received eye rolls and smirks.

“Besides.” She smiled. “Everyone already knows you’re in love with him.” Ah, that explains the rolling of the eyes. I still glared at her, my mouth partly open, trying to defend myself, when:

“In love with whom?” I knew that voice. Merlin, why at that moment did he decide to walk over? That deep, sexy voice. Why, oh why, did he come now? Everyone is out to get me, that’s why. Everyone wants the poor Head Girl to embarrass herself in front of the person she fancied—I mean, erm, didn’t fancy.

“Hey, Potter,” Marlene greeted. “Remus, Peter, Sirius.” She nodded her head at them, her short brown hair falling into her eyes.

“So, who is Lily in love with?” squeaked Peter. I gave him a look, at which he slowly backed away. Brilliant! My eyes have magical powers, scaring teenage boys away. I should be a witch!

Oh right, I am already. Merlin! I’m out of it today. Must have been the pumpkin juice. Yeah, that’s right, I blame the bloody pumpkin juice for my lovely—I mean, horrible—thoughts about Potter.

“I think I know. She stares at him all the time with those glazed over eyes. She even starts to drool! It’s kind of nasty really,” laughed Sirius. My jaw dropped, while Marlene giggled and gave me an “I told you so” look. I gave Sirius my “scaring teenage boy” stare, and he, too, slowly backed up and hid behind Peter. “Jeez, Evans, stop with that look!” he said peeking around Peter’s round face.

Remus gave a hearty laugh while James kept giving me curious looks. Very sexy curious looks, mind you. His black, ruffled hair falling into his deep hazel eyes, his perfect wired glasses nestled on his cute nose, his athletic body standing two feet away from me. SNAP OUT OF IT LILY! My mind was once again against me.

The Marauders took a seat next to Marlene, except for James, who happened to take a seat right next to me. The boys and Marlene started a new conversation about what they want to do when they get out of Hogwarts when James asked me something, making my breath become uneven.

“So, who do you not fancy, Lily?” his husky voice questioned me.

“You,” I mumbled. James’s face fell.

I stared down at my crossed legs, fiddling with my small hands in my lap. “I don’t particularly fancy you, per say.” James moved closer, listening very carefully.

“What?” He asked with a confused look.

“Well.” I looked up and found eye contact with his hazel eyes. “I’m kind of, well, in love with you. Being in love is very different from the insignificant word ‘fancy’, don’t you think?” I rushed with the last sentence, not wanting to hear his reaction.

James didn’t answer; instead he took my head in his hands and gave me a soft, gentle kiss.

After what it seemed a lifetime, I looked around us, realizing Marlene and the boys had left us. Pointing this out to James, he shrugged his shoulders and kissed me again.

Resting our foreheads against each other, James spoke. “Hey, Lily?”

“Yeah, James?” I whispered.

“I love you, too.”

And with that, he swooped down and gave me a passionate kiss. And I thanked my crazy mind.

 

**Review and tell me what you think? :)**


End file.
